Recuerdos de un lindo romance
by ReyRaibwoso
Summary: Basado en la canción 69 de los gemelos, como termino esta pequeña de muchas historias...


**69**

Se encontraba Len dormido, pero..algo hacía que entre su sueños el tuviera que despertarse , al hacerlo solo vio a Rin, quien lo observaba un poco asustada y preocupada, luego noto que el sudaba un poco y Rin igual, procedió a poner una de sus manos en una mejilla para poder preguntarle

''¿Rin, paso algo?''

''Solo, tuve una pesadilla''

Rin por su parte solo rió un poco lagrimando porque seguro tuvo uno de los recuerdos de cuando ella aun no conocía a Len, esos tiempos en los que quedo sola entre muchas otras muñecas musicales de porcelana que sus sonidos los cantos que emitían se habían vuelto algo molestos por ser antiguas…

Ambos se vieron mutuamente, sonriéndole al otro como si nada pasara, pero…en eso algo rompió el silencio que estaba en la habitación

''L-Len…''

Se rompía…respiraba con mucha dificultad, el lado izquierdo de su cara comenzaba a agrietarse lentamente, igual se hacían varias grietas en sus brazos en el cuello, Len solo la observaba pero luego la acerco a el abrazándola con toda la delicadeza y amor que le había dado en todo ese tiempo, sintió la respiración de Rin en su cuello el solo sonreía tristemente mientras le seguía abrazando

''Esta bien''

Dicho eso Rin solo abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendida por lo que dijo

''Esto prueba que estas viva''

Se le empezaban a acumular lágrimas en sus cristalinos ojos azules

''Eres preciosa.''

Comenzó a caer en llanto siendo abrazada, sintiendo sus cálidos brazos en su cuerpo que estaba rompiéndose y seguía frio por ser de porcelana, comenzó a recordar cuando lo conoció

''Hey, papá, esta muñeca suena muy raro…''

''Eso es porque es muy antigua''

''Esta rota por todos lados, me da miedo…cómprame otra!''

Decían una niña no mayor de unos 9 años y su padre, quienes dejaron a Rin cerca de algunos contenedores donde habían varias otras muñecas pero ellas ya estaban completamente rotas...

''Tu canto, es hermoso..''

Noto como una sombra la cubría del sol mientras cantaba un poco un tanto desafinada, logro ver a un chico rubio quien la veía a ella con una mirada de calidez y cariño mutuo

''Yo, no puedo cantar bien…''

Decía mientras se acercaba más a levantarla con todo el cuidado posible para que no se rompiera o algo parecido

''Así que, quiero que cantes por mí...''

Luego de eso Len adopto a rin, la ayudo a repararla, con el tiempo ambos se encariñaron mucho…

''Len…quiero que…me dejes ir…''

Un amor que es muy difícil encontrar en alguien, entre ellos fue como una especie de instinto encontrarse con el otro cuidar del otro..amar al otro…

''q-que…me olvides…''

Ese sentimiento de tener algo muy preciado contigo pero que es muy doloroso dejarle ir…

''T-Te agradezco…todo lo que…hiciste por mí…''

Se acomodo en la cama viéndole de frente, comenzó a cantar, Len solo sonrió viendo como su amada Rin, a quien cuido demasiado por unos pocos años se iba a ir de su lado…

''…Esta bien…''

Rin seso el canto, regalándole una sonrisa entre sus lagrimas que no eran solo de estar triste y tener miedo…también eran de felicidad…

''Pero…por favor...prométeme que…serás feliz como lo fuiste conmigo…pero...con otra persona, vale?...''

Len por su parte solo asintió, observo como Rin comenzaba a romperse y volverse polvo lentamente…

''Gracias''

Murmuro cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como el de igual manera empezaba a agrietarse y pronto caer en pedazos como le paso a ella…pero, aun mantenía su sonrisa cálida, estaría con quien más amaba, ya no pasarían dolor, soledad, miedo…odio…ambos terminaron hechos polvo…ambos se fueron…pero..aun así sabían que eso pasaría, y que ellos permanecerían juntos hasta el fin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

;w;!...la verdad me inspire escuchando la canción úwu..es algo triste pero al final ambos siempre estarán juntos nuestro gemelitos kagamine! \A/

Se aceptan criticas sugerencias etc, puerros, naranjas, platanos, helado, sake ( *¬*! ), pulpo, berenjenas, zanahorias etc(?), bien espero les haya gustado y no cuesta mucho dejar algún review :3

[Escribir texto]


End file.
